Dating the Hitachiins
by Gbaby808
Summary: Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiins, both badly in love with the same girl find a way to compromise.. but even brothers can't share forever  By;Gbaby808
1. The Hiitachi Twins

**Summary: Hikaru and Kaoru Hiitachi, both badly in love with the same girl find a way to compromise.. but even brothers can't share forever By;Gbaby808**

**please enjoy**

"Haruhi! Come on open it's cold out here!"Hikarus hand pounded hard against the front door of her apartment. It was only 3 days before Christmas and the snow had been piling up like crazy since a few hours ago.

"Hikaru clam down!"Kaoru placed his hand against his brothers shoulder trying to keep him clam. They had been standing out there for over 5 minutes in nothing more then shirts and pants without anything to keep them warm

"I told you it was open"Haruhi annoyed voice came seconds before she opened the door and let her two best friends inside.

"Go sit in the living room I'll bring out some tea"Haruhi walked past them as they both rushed into the living room and huddled together for warmth.

"Geeze could they have picked a worse time to visit"Haruhi mumbled as she poured the tea into cups and placed them on a tray

'I wonder if dad will make it home'Haruhi thought as she looked out the kitchen window to see that the snow was only piling up

"Haruhi can I have a blanket"Kaoru took the cup from her as she placed Hikarus on the table with hers

"Sure, just take the one off my bed first"Haruhi pointed to her bedroom as Kaoru stood up and walked straight into her room

"Do you not have any other blankets? We could always buy you some"Hikaru sipped the tea slowly enjoying the warmth of it

"Their damp from when I forgot to bring them in yesterday, I never expected it to snow like this"Haruhi sat next to Hikaru who scooted closer to her

"Don't get all cuddly without me"Kaoru returned with Haruhis blanket in hand and draped it over the three of them

"Never we're a trio"Hikaru snuggled next to Haruhi placing his head on her shoulder

'But I want you to myself'Hikaru couldn't help but think as he imagined them along together

"Like the three musketeers"Kaoru snuggled up next to Haruhi and rested his head against hers

'But I'd make you so happy alone Haruhi'Kaoru thought as he signed slightly

"More like a baby sitter with a pair of trouble making twins"Haruhi smiled slightly as she felt them both chuckle

'Their too different to be twins in personality'Haruhi thought as she rolled her eyes

"You can baby sit us all day then, we aren't going anywhere"Hikaru smirked as he looked over to Kaoru who returned the smirk

"Haruhi when are you going to marry us?"Kaoru wrapped his arm around Haruhis shoulder as Hikaru took both of her hands in his

"Never"Haruhi answered coldly

"When are we getting engaged? I think me and Kaoru could design a beautiful ring"Hikaru teased as he kissed her hand

"We really should settle down soon you know"Kaoru kissed her cheek

'You know what.. they tease me like this every day.. I'm gonna through it back at them..one day'Haruhi thought in annoyance as they both chuckled

"Never in a million years"Haruhi stood up shaking both twins off her and standing up before them

"Then how about dating us?"In perfect unison they both kneeled before her and took one of her hands

**"Fine, I'll date you both" **

**Do I keep going with this?**  
><strong><br>**


	2. Kaorus Wishful Thought

**Thank you for the support:D**

"Really?"Kaoru stood up with a bright excited smile on his face. Hikaru sat there still in complete shock unable to understand what had just happened

"If it'll get you both to shut up then yes"Haruhi moved away from the two who seem to be almost glowing with joy

"Hikaru did you hear that! We finally have her!"Kaoru wrapped his arms around Hikaru who looked like he was about to burst into tears

"Great, I'm gonna go take a bath; there's more tea on the counter"Haruhi walked away leaving the two sitting there holding each other

'Now all we have to do it get through the week.. the last thing I want is the host club making this into a big thing'Haruhi couldn't help but think that if word got out about this the host club would find a way to ruin it

'Tamaki would over react…Honey.. probably would be okay with it.. and Mori.. mm.. indifferent I guess.. but Kyoya?… we're become a trio and I'd probably never get any space from them after that..'Haruhi stripped down and entered into the down pour of water coming from the over head shower

**-Hikaru and Kaoru—**

"We finally did it! I can't believe it!"Hikaru and Kaoru sat their on the floor squeezing the excitement out of each other

"You know what?"Kaoru smirked at Hikaru who returned it

"Let's do it"Hikaru removed his phone from his back pants pocket and started to dial

"A conference call? What do you two devils want?"

"Boss, everyone we're got major news!"Kaoru yelled into the phone trying to hold back his excitement

"Hang up"Her voice was rough and angry as her wet hair was making a puddle at her feet.

"Nice towel"Hikaru turned around to see Haruhi standing behind him in her towel but still dripping wet.

"Yeah Haruhi, you look cuter without so much clothes"Kaoru held the phone a bit closer to make sure everyone could hear them

"Daughter are you okay!"

"Haru-chan what's happening?"

"Hm?"

"This is interesting"

"Sorry everyone but we're call you later, I think Haruhi wants us to join her"Kaoru snapped the phone closed and placed it on the table. Haruhi stood there clearly annoyed with their antics.

"Don't go causing trouble!"Haruhi pointed down at the them. Hikaru and Kaoru smirked widely as they sat there looking up at her

"Are you wearing anything under that?"Hikaru reached his hand out only to have Haruhi take a step back from them

"I think she's trying to tell us something Hikaru"Kaoru stood up and wrapped his arm around Haruhis bar shoulders as she stood there annoyed

"We are her boyfriends now, we should give her what she wants"Hikaru mirrored his brother as they both stood on her sides arms wrapped around her

"You two are already becoming a pain, I need to finish my bath"Haruhi shrugged annoyed as they both chuckled

"We'll join you"In perfect unison they both bent down and kissed either of her cheeks

"EH! Hey no touching!"Haruhi backed away from both of them and ran straight back into the shower locking the door behind her

"She's official squeamish, you'd think she's be used to it by now"Hikaru sat back down on the floor and pulled the blanket over him

"Yeah but normally we just tease, it's the first time either of us actually kissed her"Kaoru snuggled up next to his brother

'I want to taste her lips' Without even knowing it they both though the exact same thing as their eyes glanced back to the bathroom door

"Do you think she'll let us sleep with her?"Hikaru whispered softly as his eyes shifted to her bed room

"We've done it before"Kaoru whispered back as they waited for an angry Haruhi to come out telling them to stop thinking those types of things

**-Bed time—**

"But Haruhi!"They both whined as she tossed them sleeping bags.

"You can sleep in here but on the floor, the last thing I need is for my dad to walk in and see you two cuddled up to me"Haruhi sat on her bed looking the two of them. They both had they desperate puppy look in their eyes

'It's fine at their house but I really don't want a lecture'Haruhi thought as she looked away ignoring they eyes

"PLEASE!"They both took a seat on either side of her on the bed and wrapped their arms around her

"No! Stop looking at me like that!"Haruhi turned her head back and forth between them. Both of them holding that same sad look like they'd been rejected

"…Just don't try anything funny"Haruhi signed giving in as they both hugged her tighter

"Thank you!"In unison they pulled her back down against the soft mattress

"Hikaru"Kaoru nodded at Hikaru who returned the nod. Kaoru got up and switched off the lights as Hikaru leaned back against the wall and pulled Haruhi into his arms

"Good night Haruhi"Kaoru whispered softly as he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.

"Good night Haruhi"Hikaru gently kissed her cheek as he closed his eyes

"Night"Haruhi yawned slightly as she closed her eyes. She could feel Kaoru pressed against her back while her hands where pressed against Hikarus chest.

'It feels safe here.. nice and safe'Haruhi thought as she laid their completely protected by her two best friends

**-2 am—**

"Hm..how'd this happen?"Haruhi mumbled softly as she opened her eyes to see that she was now facing Kaoru and Hikaru was against her back

"Hikaru turned you over during the night, he wanted to be closer to you"Kaoru opened her eyes and smiled at her. He propped himself up to see Hikaru was still fast asleep and smiled

"Hey Haruhi"Kaoru whispered softly as he leaned over her

"Hm?"Haruhi rubbed her eyes slightly as she felt the arms around her waist tighten

"If I kiss you right now, would you scream?"

**Kaoru might get the first kiss or maybe Hikaru :P**


	3. Double Kisses

**Thank you for the reviews :D**

"Yeah I'd scream rape"Haruhi whispered back trying to contain her laughter

"Then scream"Kaoru voice was soothingly smooth as he didn't wait her to respond. He brought his lips down to hers and tilted his head slightly to deepen it as her eyes went wide in shock

'He's actually doing it!'Haruhi couldn't believe it, Kaoru her bestfriend now boyfriend who completely drowning her in a kiss that she had to admit…

'I like it'Haruhi moved her hands to the back of his neck as she leaned a bit closer to him

'Delicous'Kaoru was gently with her lips as he pressed back against causing her to gasp in surprise when his tongue gently glided across her lower lip

"Hm"The tiniest moan escaped her lips as she tangled her fingers into his hair completely unaware of the movement behind her

**Smack**

"That's not what I wanted to see when I woke up"Hikaru sat there completely annoyed as Kaoru instantly pulled himself away from Haruhi and took a breath

"Ouch Hikaru"Kaoru rubbed his head slightly where Hikaru had actually hit him

"I'm going to get a drink"Hikaru jumped off the bed and out the door leaving them behind

"Is he angry?"Haruhi sat up as Kaoru stared at the now slightly open door

"I think he's jealous"Kaoru looked back at Haruhi and placed his hand under her chin

"I would be too"Kaoru placed a light kiss on her now slightly swollen lips and smiled

"I'll go get him"A blush flushed Haruhis face as she got off the bed and went after Hikaru

-Hikaru—

'Dammit Kaoru.. I wanted to kiss her first!'Hikaru sat at the counter and gulped down the water in his glass

"Hikaru"Haruhi came over and sat in the chair next to him. He didn't look at her just stared down into the empty glass

"What's with the jealousy act?"Haruhi took the glass from him and placed it on the side but he just stared off into the opposite direction of her

"Nothing"Hikaru wasn't one to express himself like Kaoru was, he normally just pouted when he got upset but Haruhi wasn't going to stand for that

"You know I could always go back in there and make out with your brother"Haruhi turned around prepared to get off the chair when she felt a hand grip her arm

"I'll talk"Hikaru looked down with a frustrated look on his face as he turned towards Haruhi

"Now what's your deal?"Haruhi sat there in front of him. Hikaru signed and looked up at Haruhi, he was clearly frustrated

"I wanted to kiss you first"Hikaru pouted knowing she'd think it was a childish thing to be so upset about

"Eh? Why?"Haruhi tilted her head slightly as bit confused. Her fingers touched her lips as she felt them still tingling

"I don't know, I just wanted it first!"Hikaru reached forward and grabbed her hand pulling her closer to him

"But I'll settle for second.. this time"Hikaru didn't ask her or give her any warning. He just crushed his lips against her in a passion filled rush. His arms wrapped around her waist pulling her up into his lap.

'Even their lips taste different.. their kisses.. are so.. intoxication'Haruhi closed her eyes as she gripped Hikarus shoulders. His kiss had such force she thought her lips would bruise but she had to admit..

'I like it'They kissed differently, and the passion was different. Haruhi pushed back against him as she bug her nails into his exposed shoulder

'Ah god, it's like heaven'Hikaru held her closer and smirked when he forced his tongue into her mouth getting to really taste her

"Could stand not getting a kiss huh?"Kaoru stood on the other side of the counter as Hikaru pulled away from Haruhi giving himself some room to breath

"Sorry Kaoru, but.. you know"Hikaru winked at Kaoru who only scowled at him. Haruhi slipped off Hikarus lap back into her chair as she touched her lips

"So Haruhi who was better?"In perfect unison they asked questioned her

"Hm.. both were.. good.. really good"Haruhi covered her face as she felt her cheeks burn red

"I need to use the bathroom!"Haruhi blotted from the room into the bathroom not waiting them to see her embracement

**-Honinozuka Mansion—**

"Takashi I don't understand.. what was happening?"Honey looked over to Mori who sat there holding a plate of cake for him

"Haruhi was taking a shower with the twins"Mori placed the cake down and sat next to Honey

"Why? Haru-chans a girl"Honey asked as he bite into the cake

"Because she's their toy"

**-Fujioka Residence-**

"Hey Hikaru, how far did you get?"Kaoru asked as he took the seat next to Hikaru

"I got my tongue in her mouth, she tasted delicious"Hikaru grinned with pride in his voice as he leaned onto his hand that was propped up by his elbow

"I only got mine outside to her lips"Kaoru couldn't hide the disappointment in his voice as he looked at his brother

"But you got the first kiss"Hikaru patted Kaorus shoulder congratulating him

"Let's have a game Hikaru"Kaoru looked up at his brother. He straightened up and smirked at Hikaru who gave him a confused look

"Sure, will Haruhi play?"Hikaru asked not sure what type of game this was

"Not really, let's play the 'Who can get to second base first' game"Kaoru smirked at his brother as Hikarus face heated up slightly as he looked away

"And the rules"Hikaru tried to act cool as he felt his cheeks pink slightly

"She has to be willing, and.. you need proof"Kaoru smirk only widened as Hikaru suddenly grinned

'Blushing? Hikaru really?'Kaoru thought as he watched Hikarus grin grow pushing the blush from his face

"What kind of proof?"Hikaru leaned on the counter and returned his brothers smirk finally regaining his composer

_**"Get her bra"**_

**Their competeing:P the demand is 5 :P because this is going to be a long one**


	4. Safety

**Thank you for the reviews :D**

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!"Haruhi yelled as she opened her bedroom door to see the twins ripping through her underwear draw

"These are out of style Haruhi, we're throwing them all away"Hikaru grabbed the pile of underwear him and Kaoru had thrown onto the floor and stuffed it into a garbage bag

"Who gave you permission to do that!"Haruhi yelled as she tired to take the bag from his hand but he just swung it away from her

"It's fine Haruhi, we got you some Hiitachi brand ones for you"Kaoru reached into her drawer and pulled out a lacy purple bra with the Hiitachi logo on the right cup

"I liked my old ones"Haruhi took the bra out of his hands and stuffed it into the drawer before slamming it shut

"But the news ones will fit you better.. give you a little more"Hikaru pointed to her chest referring to the fact that she had a very flat chest

"I like my size"Haruhi face when blank as she turned away from them

"Smooth Hikaru now she's mad at us"Kaorus voice reached her ears as she closed the door behind her

**-Hikaru and Kaoru—**

"So the proof will be one of these specially made bras"Kaoru pointed to the closer drawer and Hikaru nodded (Thank you Tracey4T)

"It wasn't easy to get our logo on such a small cup"

-The next day: Hiitachi Mansion—

"You two seriously suck!"Haruhi threw her school bag at them as they entered Hikarus bedroom

"What? I thought it was a very productive day"Hikaru smirked as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder

"Yeah did you see that pile of money being thrown at us?"Kaoru chuckled as he kissed her cheek making her face flush red

'Can you not kiss her when I'm holding her'Hikaru thought as he pushed the slightly jealousy aside

"I wanted some peace! I didn't need you two clinging to me all day during club hours trying to kiss me!"Haruhi pulled away from Hikaru who only smirked wider

"Speaking of kisses, could I get one now?"Hikaru placed his hand under her chin and leaned closer to her

'Really Hikaru? God can't you wait'Kaoru thought as he looked away

"No way! I gave you one yesterday, that's enough"Haruhi pushed him away and picked her bag up off the floor

**-knock—**  
><strong>-knock—<strong>

"Come in"Kaoru called as he sat down next to Haruhi at the table as she removed her school books

"Young Master Kaoru your mother is on the phone for you"The maid bowed slightly as she closed the door

"I'll be back"Kaoru rushed out the door not wanting to keep his mother waiting as Hikaru took his seat next to Haruhi

'This is my chance'Hikaru thought as he wrapped his arm around Haruhis waist causing her to stop writing

"What do you want? I'm studing"Haruhi questioned as she put her pencil down and looked up at him

"I still want that kiss"Haruhi whispered softly as he leaned closer to her. His eyes half lidded as that devious smirk played across his face.

"No"Haruhi answered as she watched him moving closer. Hikaru didn't seem to even consider stopping as he pulled her closer to him

"Sorry but that wasn't an option"Hikaru leaned closer leaving only a tiny gasp between them as he tilted her chin up so they lips barely touched

**BLOCK**

"She said no Hikaru"Kaoru pressed his hand against his brothers forehead pushing him back from Haruhi as he stood behind her

"Get lost Kaoru, I was in the middle of something"Hikaru glared at his brother was didn't bother moving

"She was trying to study"Kaoru narrowed his eyes

**BITE**

"What the hell!"Kaoru yelled as he bite Hikaru bite down onto his hand. Haruhi sat there confused as Hikaru released his brothers hand

"I was in the middle of something"Hikaru huffed as he released Haruhi from his grasp and pouted

"You bite me!.. Don't even bother waiting for me tonight!"Kaoru stormed off slamming the door behind him

"Hikaru.."Haruhi touched Hikarus shoulder as he let out a sign

"Can you go talk to him for me.. tell him I'm sorry"Hikaru was never good with apologizing especially when he knew he had been wrong

"Sure"Haruhi stood up and walked away leaving Hikaru there to ponder his thoughts

**-Kaoru-**

"Stupid Hikaru"Kaoru laid face down in his own bed and pounded his fist down into the pillow in fustration.

"Hey"Haruhi opened the door and closed it softly as she watched Kaoru not even attempt to get up. He just laid there face down as she crawled over and sat next to him

"Hikaru says he's sorry"Haruhi nudged Kaoru who finally rolled over onto his back. He stared up into the nothingness until finally getting up and sitting next to her on the soft bed

"I don't care"Kaoru huffed as he leaned over and rested against Haruhis shoulder

"You two are so childish sometimes"No offence intended off course.

"He was the one who bite me"Kaoru straightened up and crossed his arms

"And you the one who over reacted"Haruhi poked his arms pointing out how obviously upset he was

"Well you said no so I thought he should respect that!"Kaoru turned toward her and placed his hands on her shoulders. He couldn't deny it, he was jealous, he didn't like the thought of Hikaru being so close to her like that.. it.. it hurt him

"You didn't"Haruhi pointed out being the logical person she was.

"And I still won't!"Kaoru had completely contradicted himself as just as Haruhi had opened her mouth to point that out he had her back against the soft mattress as the sheets puffed up slightly from the sudden contact. He leaned forward not bothering to give her a chance to protest or push him away before he pressed his lips down against hers.

'I'm jealous.. I'm so sickeningly jealous'Kaoru admitted as he pulled back from Haruhi just enough to see her eyes

"I'm sorry Haruhi"Kaoru whispered softly as he looked into her soft brown eyes

"I can share a few kisses for you, if you promise to go make up with Hikaru"Haruhi smiled at him slightly as he nodded eagerly. Kaoru was over filled with joy as he wrapped his arms around her back and brought his lips back down to hers

'This is my chance..I'm wining this one'Kaoru deepened their kisses as he got a bit rougher then he normally would have by dragging his teeth along her lip giving earning him a soft moaning sound for her lips.

'Wh-what's happening? Kaoru what are you doing"Haruhi mind was reeling with thoughts as she could help but feel overly hot. It was as if the kiss alone was pouring heat into her making her squirm under him. She barely noticed the way his hand and traveled up the back of her shirt till she heard a tiny

**Click**

'Great now how do I get the rest off her'Kaoru felt Haruhi stiffen slightly but then relax back down as he slipped his tongue past her lips when she gasped in surprise. Kaoru tried his best to be gently with her but honestly had no idea what the hell he was supposed to be doing.

"Haru-Haruhi"Kaoru looked down at her flushed face, her breathing was shaken and her eyes closed with her red flushed cheeks showing brightly.

'So cute'Kaoru almost couldn't contain himself as he bent down and gently kissed her neck. He could feel the heat burning through her and used his free hand to tug her tie off and unbutton her blazer. The blazer fell open leaving her in the shirt button down uniform that Kaoru was already making quick work of undoing as he trialed kisses down her neck till he reached her collarbone

'What's happening.. I..I can't move.. I'm too warm'Haruhi half opened her eyes as she suddenly felt herself cooling down. Her head tilted up as she felt Kaoru sit her up

"Haruhi.. your lovely"Kaoru placed a light kiss on her lips as she slipped her open shirt and blazer onto the bed leaving her in the already unbuckled bra

"Ka-kaoru"Haruhi shivered slightly as she felt him move closer to her. It was only now she was aware of her naked state.

"Your safe with me Haruhi, there's nothing to fear"Kaoru gave her a sweet caring smile as his locked his eyes in with hers. He kept her looking at him as his hands removed the rest of her bra and pushed it quickly under one of the pillows. He placed his hands back on her back and then ever so slowly moved to her chest and cupped her.

"Kaoru!"Haruhi face turned to a burning red as she felt his hands on her and shut her eyes tight to avoid looking at him

"Sh, I won't go any farther then this.. I promise"Kaoru whispered softly as he brought his lips back to hers and gently massaged her chest doing only what he thought he should. He massaged her softly squeezing her only when he heard tiny yelps coming from her

'Kaoru.. wha-what are you doing to me'Haruhi couldn't help but feel completely helpless under him as they fell back down onto the soft mattress and she knew that she was in no condition to fight him off if he wanted more then what he had already done to her

"I promised you safety Haruhi"Kaoru pulled away from her and smiled. He looked down at her lying there as she quickly reached for her shirt and pulled it on forgetting completely about her bra and placed her blazer back on as Kaoru chuckled watching her hurrying to get dressed. Once she finished Kaoru slipped her bra into his pocket and then grabbed her hand pulling her towards the door.

_**"Come on, I'll go make up with Hikaru now"**_

**Kaoru won this round:P what's the next test? It's a secret :P**


	5. Questioning

**Thank you for the reviews :D**

"You suck Kaoru"Hikaru pushed his brother away from him once the door closed and Haruhi was on her way home.

"Suck cause I won?"Kaoru nudged his brother as he placed the bra in his brothers hand and walked away up the stairs

"Rematch!"Hikaru yelled as he ran up the stairs after Kaoru.

"Rematch? Why not just start new games"Kaoru walked into Hikarus room and sat down on the couch. It was getting late and frankly Kaoru wasn't in the mood for anymore games

'I wonder if she'd have slept over.. if I asked nicely enough'Kaoru thought as he closed his eyes ignoring Hikaru who was pacing the floor

"Fine!"Hikaru placed Haruhis bra on the table then sat next to Kaoru.

'Come on think! I can't let him up me like this! He can't just take advantage of her like that!'Hikarus competitive nature was getting the best of him and Kaoru straightened up knowing this wouldn't be good.

"Why not see which one of us can get her to kiss us? You know, without being forced"Kaoru offered as Hikaru grinned and his eyes sparked (**Thank you Tracey4T)**

"I accept! And Kaoru mark my words I won't lose!"Hikaru burst out into a loud victorious laugh as Kaoru just sat there watching his brother

'Has he gone insane?'

**-Haruhi—**

"At least they restocked it all"Haruhi mumbled as she rummaged through her drawers looking for a change of clothes. A bright red blush covered her face since she left the mansion and it didn't seem like it'd be going away anytime soon

'I can't believe I let him get that far! And he still has my you know what in his bed! UGH!'Haruhi fustratly through her clothes into the hamper and changed into some shorts and a normal lose T shirt.

"I swear their taking advantage of me"Haruhi sat at her desk and opened her text book. Her eyes scanned the page while her fingers rushed with the pencil to keep up with her thoughts. A minute pasted before she slammed her pencil down

"Maybe I should call him"Haruhi whispered softly as she looked over to the edge of her desk where her house phone was. She could as easily use her cell phone but that would been stopping her studying completely for a few minutes

"Great now their even interrupting my studying!"Haruhi stood up in annoyance and reached into her bag for her cell phone. Kaoru was number 2 on her friends list since it went in alphabetical order.

"Stupid annoying.."Haruhi mumbled softly as she held the phone to her ear

_"Hey Haruhi! Just who I wanted to talk too!"_

'Hikaru? Great I even dialed the wrong number'Haruhi thought as she heard Hikarus voice on the other ened

"Hey Hikaru, I'll call you back okay? I need to talk to your brother"Haruhi replied

_"What? What about me? Is he your favorite or something?"The hurt in his voice over came whatever joy he had a few moments ago_

"Hikaru you know I don't pick favorites.. okay nevermind just tell me what you wanted to say"Haruhi signed feeling a bit guilty for making Hikaru feel bad

_"I wanted to know if you'd be free for a date tomorrow after school, just the two of us? Kaoru is going to be busy with mom so I thought we'd go get some ice cream"Hikaru voice seemed to lighten up a bit_

"Sure sounds like fun, but this time your bring me home if it rains right"Haruhi teased as she recalled the last time they had almost shared an ice cream

_"Yeah yeah of course, but this time we'll actually share an ice cream"_

"Sounds great, now am I free to call your brother?"Haruhi asked as she rolled her eyes

_"Alright fine, but don't forget who's your favorite! ME!"and he hung up_

'I don't pick favorites.. but.. I'll admit Kaoru is a bit more.. I don't know'Haruhi thought as she dialed his number and waited

_"Miss me already?"_

"N-No!"Haruhi face flushed slightly

_"You sure? Sounds like you did, why are you calling? Not that I don't enjoy your voice"_

"Do you have my.. you know"Haruhi whispered softly

_"Your bra? Yeah I have it framed in my room"_

"You better not Kaoru!"Haruhi looked mortified at the thought that he had actually placed it up somewhere that people could see it

_"I didn't don't worry, it's in my dresser; how about I drop it off tomorrow night?"_

"Hm.. Can you just wrap it like a gift and tell Hikaru to give it to me? I'm not sure what time we'll be getting back"Haruhi answered since tomorrow was the last day before the weekend to Hikaru would most likely want to stay out

_"We?"_

"Hikaru asked me out for a little date since your be busy"Haruhi explained as she tapped her fingers against her desk

_"I can always cancel"_

"Huh? Why? I'll see you guys everyday this weekend don't worry about it okay? I've got to study so we'll talk tomorrow; bye!"Haruhi closed her cell phone and placed it down on her desk before returning to her work

**-Hikaru—**

"Maybe I can get her to come to a movie and dinner with me after ice cream… as long as it ends up better then our first date"Hikaru scrolled through the images on his computer trying to find a suitable ice cream shop

"Why'd you plan a date you knew I couldn't go on?"Hikaru turned to see Kaoru at his door looking a bit angry but more hurt

"You spent most of the day with her, so I figured it'd make us even"Hikaru answered as Kaoru walked up behind him

"When did we start keeping score?"Kaoru wrapped his arms around Hikarus neck from behind and rested on his shoulder

"I don't know.. I'm sorry Kaoru"Hikaru signed feeling guilty for doing such a dirty trick on him.

"It's fine, just be nice to her okay? And promise I can have the next date? Both of us?"Kaoru smiled softly as Hikaru nodded. They twisted their fingers together and smiled

"Okay"Hikaru answered. They sat there together looking at the screen as Hikaru scrolled down. Kaoru and Hikarus fingers laced together as they both suddenly thought

_**'How long can we share?'**_

**demand is 3 :P**


	6. Hikarus Kiss

**Thank you for the reviews :D**

"What flavor do you want?"Hikaru reached down and grabbed Haruhis hand, his fingers entwined with hers as he walked up to the ice cream vender

"Hm… Vanilla I guess"Haruhi pointed to the picture of the simple vinalla ice cream

"One vanilla"Hikaru ordered for them both as the ice cream vender nodded and went to make it

"You really want share?"Haruhi asked as she looked down at their fingers and tried to pull her hand back

"I'm not letting go"Hikaru smirked as he felt Haruhi pulling away but tightened his grip slightly

"Here you go"The vender handed Hikaru the vanilla ice cream cone and then looked down at the money on the counter

"Keep the change"Hikaru pulled Haruhi away as the vender looked at the money in shock, that was enough to buy at least 50 of those same ice creams

"First lick"Hikaru lead Haruhi over to a near by bench where he placed his arm around her shoulder and tipped the ice cream to her lips

"It's good"Haruhi smiled slightly as she took the first lick of the sweet ice cream.

**-Kaoru—**

'How much longer will this take! They could be at a hotel by now!'Kaoru held the fabric tightly in his hands as his eyes stared at the clock

'I swear if he.. ugh! I'm no jealous I'm making myself sick'

**-Hikaru and Haruhi—**

"Your kidding right?"Haruhi laughed as she watched Hikaru finish off the last of the cone

"No way, me and Kaoru never got ice as kids, I was only yogurt"Hikaru voice had become light and joy filled as he sat there and laughed with her

"Even I got ice cream sometimes"Haruhi teased as she leaned against his arm slightly

'She seems a lot more.. I don't know, comfortable'Hikaru looked down at Haruhi who was smiling up at him

'I'm actually having fun'Haruhi felt Hikarus hand brush the hair from her eyes

"Haruhi, do you think maybe you'd want to stay out with me tonight? We can get dinner and walk around Tokyo, or see a movie"Hikaru suggested with a slightly nervous blush on his face

"Sure and honestly I've seen enough movies for awhile; there's nothing good out anyway"Haruhi shrugged seeing nothing wrong with spending time with Hikaru, there was no school tomorrow anyway and all her homework had been done before club hours

"Then let's go walk around Tokyo for a bit, but you have to hold my hand before you get lost"Hikaru stood up and extended his hand to her. Haruhi looked down at his hand and almost laughed

"That's such a lame excuse"but she gave him her hand anyway

**-Kaoru—**

"Excuse me but I have somewhere I need to be, my mother will fill me in; I apologize for my absents"Kaoru did the best he could to be respectful as he stood up and rushed out the door not able to wait another moment

"Where could they be! It's already 8"Kaoru pulled out his cell phone and dialed Hikarus number

'I should have expected that'Kaoru was sent straight to voice mail indicating that Hikaru had turned his phone off and was now somewhere alone with Haruhi at night

**-Hikaru and Haruhi—**

"I didn't need all this stuff you know"Haruhi looked at Hikaru who held 2 bags on each of his arms, all filled with things he had bought for her without bothering to ask

"You wouldn't let me buy you a gift, so I bought whatever you looked at"Hikaru smirked as he felt Haruhi suddenly let go of his hand

"Something wrong? Come on I was joking"Hikaru looked at her a bit worried he had offended her in some way only to see she was laughing and trying her best to hide it

"Your such a weirdo! Who does that"Haruhi laughed as she linked her arm in with his. Hikaru smiled slightly as they continued their walk down the busy streets of Tokyo

"The guy who's taking you to dinner"Hikaru looked up and saw a hotel near by, no more then 2 blocks ahead and started to such towards it with Haruhis arm linked in his

**-Kaoru—**

"If I were Hikaru where would I take her.."Kaoru stared out the window of the limo and pressed his forehead against it

'Somewhere that I couldn't think of.. someplace far but close enough to hide'

**-Hikaru and Haruhi—**

"That was amazing"Haruhi smiled wifely as Hikaru pulled her chair out for her and then draped a coat around her shoulders

"It was okay, do you like the coat?"Hikaru helped her slip her arms into it as they exited the restaurant. The sky was already dark and the lights of the Tokyo sky scrapers blocked out any signs of the stars that hung over head.

"It's nice, Hitachiin brand?"Haruhi ran her fingers over the clearly expensive fabric and noticed that Hikaru no only had 3 bags

"Only the best for my little toy"Hikaru wrapped his free arm around her waist as they started down the side walk again

"What's in the other bags?"Haruhi questioned as she relaxed feeling how warm the coat was, it must have been weather treated

"Other gifts, if want to see now we can go somewhere and open them"Hikaru raised his arm as Haruhi just shrugged

'Maybe I can still return them today and I won't owe him anything, not that he'd ever let me repay him anyway'Haruhi thought as Hikaru lead her into the near by limo that had been following them from behind all day

"Take us to the nearest park"Hikaru ordered the driver who nodded as he closed the door behind Haruhi.

**-Kaoru-**

"Really Hikaru! That's dirty"Kaoru gripped his phone tightly in his hand. He had just called Haruhi only to get her voice mail as well.

'Dammit.. where are they'Kaoru laid back in his own bed and turned over onto his stomach. It was going to be a long night of waiting

**-Hikaru and Haruhi—**

"I don't even wear heels"Haruhi held up the pair of shoes that Hikaru had withdrawn from a bag. Their they sat alone on a park bench with only the lights of the lamps around to light their way

"But you might"Hikaru handed her the second bag

"When do you think I'm going to wear this?"Haruhi looked completely mortified as she pulled out the most see-through night gown she had ever seen in her life

'It's like wearing air'Haruhi held the fabric in her hands as Hikaru chuckled

"On our wedding night"Hikaru handed her the last bag as she stuffed the night gown back into the bag

"What's this?"Haruhi held up a box filled with silver pencils

"Pencils, I thought you'd like them, their supposed to be unbreakable"Hikaru explained as a smile crossed Haruhis lips

"That's really considerate Hikaru"Haruhi placed the box gently back into the bag

"But return everything else, I just want the pencils"Haruhi teased as she handed all the bags back to him. Hikaru placed them on the side knowing that she'd most likely make him return everything. They sat there in a comfortable silence as Hikaru pulled Haruhi a bit closer

"I like parks, you can actually catch a few stars"Hikaru looked up into the sky as he felt Haruhis head resting against his shoulder

"It's hard to see them normally isn't it? The lights in your mansion always seem to be on"Haruhi couldn't help but stare at him, something about the way he looked at the stars, that far away look he had and the genuine smile upon his lips

"Yeah, maybe we can come here another time together"Hikaru looked over to Haruhi who was still staring at him. Her fingers touched his cheeks as his eyes studied her face

'I wonder…'Haruhi closed her eyes and slowly brought her lips to his. It was brief and Hikaru remained still in complete shock. But as she pulled away he grinned and thought

_**'Bite me Kaoru, I'm winning'**_

**looks like hikaru won this one :P**


	7. The tie

**Thank you for the reviews**

"You bastard! Hikaru why the hell would you do that!"Kaoru slammed Hikaru back into the door. It was late, it was too late for Kaorus liking.

"Do what? What's your problem Kaoru? I told you I was with Haruhi"Hikaru grabbed Kaorus hand and pushed him back.

"Its past mid-night! Where did you go with her!"Kaoru had never been so angry in his life, and with his own brother. They stood there in Hikarus bedroom as Hikaru looked at his watch

"We just went on a date, god you make it would like I committed some sort of crime"Hikaru walked past Kaoru and took a seat on his bed

"What did you do to her?"Kaoru clenched his fists together as he turned to his brother

"Nothing but I won, she kissed me"Hikaru smirked as he watched Kaoru pace the floor

'What am I doing? Fighting with Hikaru over a kiss.. come on pull it together'Kaoru relaxed as he walked over to Hikaru, he placed his hands on his shoulders

"I'm sorry Hikaru, I overreacted, just let me know where you two are next time"Kaoru apologized as Hikaru patted his head

"It's fine"Hikaru smiled as he hugged Kaoru. They had been fighting a lot lately it seemed.

"So what will we do next?"Kaoru hugged his brother back as they sat like that

"How about we try get to third base"Hikaru chuckled as he remembered their pervious game

"What's third base?"Kaoru smirked fully ready to take on his new challenege

"Actually I'm not sure, as long as we get her out of her pants I think it counts"Hikaru flopped back against his bed and stared up at the ceiling. The bed shifted slightly as Kaoru came to lie next to him.

"I think that's going to far Hikaru, we don't want to deflower our little toy"Kaoru stretched out onto the bed and rolled over onto his side

"Well not yet at least"Hikaru chuckled as he rolled over onto his side to look at Kaoru

"So what shall we do next?"Kaoru questioned not having any idea

"Who can get her to say I love you?"Hikaru suggested

"She's not ready to love us Hikaru"Kaoru flicked his forehead shooting down his suggesting

"Then what?"Hikaru rested against his arm

"I don't know something safe but challenging"Kaoru rolled back onto his stomach and stared at the head board

"I know"Hikaru and Kaoru both smirked as they turned to each other

"Let's see which one of us can embarrass her more!"

**-Haruhi—**

"Hikaru! Kaoru! Come on slow down!"Haruhi tried to keep up as the twins pulled her arms forcing her to follow them. They had barraged into house early that morning and yanked her out in her night clothes not bothering to tell her where they were going.

"We're taking you to breakfast!"In perfect unison they dragged her into a crowded restaurant where everyone was dressed down to the nines. All eyes were on them as they took a seat in the middle of the restaurant dressed well below casual.

"Guys people are staring!"Haruhi whispered to them both as they smirked

"Hey waiter get over here we're hungry!"Hikaru rudely yelled as the waiter glared at him

'Playing the rude card huh?'Kaoru thought as he watched his brother practically drawing the attention of everyone

'Oh my gawd that's wrong with them!'Haruhi thought as she tried to hide behind her menu

"And don't take your sweet time old man!"Hikaru yelled as the waiter walked away with their order

"Hikaru what's your problem!"Haruhi whispered angrily as she glared at him

"He's just being rude"Kaoru responded as he scooted closer to Haruhi

"Here are your drinks"A women walked towards them and began placing their drinks down. Kaoru looked over to Hikaru who was eyeing the waitress then smirked

**SMACK**

"SIR!"the women turned to Kaoru clearly offended as she covered her butt

"What?"Kaoru gave her that 'what did I do' look as Haruhi look completely mortified

"You just smacked my butt"The waitress pointed her finger at Kaoru as a few people turned to look

"No I didn't, I was just feeling"Kaoru brushed the women off as she walked away

"Kaoru!"Haruhi smacked his arm feeling even more frustrated then the first time

"What? Do you want me to feel yours too?"Kaoru grinned as he leaned closer to her and placed his hand on her lower back

"What's wrong with you two today!"Haruhi glared at the two of them who just grinned

"Your food"the waiter had returned and slammed their food onto the table

"I'm sorry about their actions sir"Haruhi apologized slightly as the waiter walked away

"The food here looks like crap"Hikaru voice was rather loud as he looked down at his pancakes

"Might as well eat it"Kaoru stared down at his eggs and grabbed them with his hands

"Kaoru use a fork!"Haruhi looked around to see everyone was staring at them like they were deranged or something

"Why?"Kaoru ate his food with his hands as Hikaru started to rip this pancakes apart into tiny pieces and drop some on the floor

'Oh my god..'Haruhi felt like she was going to die, or run soon because now they were drawing way to much attention

"It's hot in here"Hikaru stripped his shirt off and started to use it as a napkin

"Hikaru put your shirt back on!"Haruhi nearly yelled as she couldn't help but notice how even the staff had stopped to stare at them

'Dammit he's gonna win this'Kaoru thought as he watched his brother stand up and begin stripping off his belt

"Haruhi"Kaoru stood up and pulled Haruhi off her chair. He swung her around and pushed everything off the table before slamming her down against it

"KAORU GET OFF!"Haruhi yelled as everyone was now standing and moving in closer to see what was going on

'Dirty move Kaoru'Hikaru thought as he came up behind Haruhi and had her resting back against his bare chest. Kaoru moved closer and sandwiched her between them

"GET OFF YOUR EMBRASSING ME YOU BASTARDS!"Haruhi yelled as her face turned completely red and she covered her face with her hands to hide. Hikaru and Kaoru looked up at each other and then gave each other a blank stare

_**'Dammit we tied' **_

**Demand is 4 :P**


	8. Rankas Laugh

**Thank you for the reviews :D**

"Would you stop doing that!"Hikaru yelled as he glared at Kaoru who sat across from him

"Doing what? I'm just eating"Kaoru bite into his toast and ignored Hikarus glare

"You're annoying me"Hikaru went back to his breakfast

"You annoy me all the time but I'm not complaining" Kaoru argued back as he tapped his fingers against the table

"I don't like tying with you"Hikaru glared at Kaoru and slammed down his fork not feeling very hungry anymore

"I don't like it either, so what? Wanna try again?"Kaoru challenged as he stood up from the table and walked across the balcony where they were having their breakfast before school started.

"Sure, but I'm going to win"Hikaru ran his hand along the railing and looked over into the garden

"Remember Haruhis dad?"Kaoru turned to his brother

"Ranka? What about him?"Hikaru questioned leaning back against the balcony

"Whoever gets his approval first wins" **(Thank you yet again Tracey4T)**

**-Host Club—**

"No no no!"Tamaki pouted as he gripped Haruhi away from the twins who had been snuggling her all day

"She's our girlfriend boss"In perfect unison the twins extended their hands to take Haruhi back.

"No! Daddy says no!"Tamaki held Haruhi tightly as she wiggled trying to get free of him and back to work

"Actually boss we're getting approval from her REAL dad tonight"Hikaru placed his elbow on Tamakis shoulder

"We're going over for dinner actually"Kaoru mirrored Hikarus movements as Tamaki released Haruhi from shock

"Who said you guys could come over?"Haruhi turned back to the twins and glared as they teased Tamaki. Hikaru and Kaoru exchanged a smirk and turned to Haruhi.

"We did"

**-Fujioka Residence—**

"Dad.. I have some friends coming over tonight"Haruhi stood there over the stove stirring the pot of curry as her father sat at the counter drinking one of his beers.

"Friends?"Ranka looked back at Haruhi a bit curiously, never before had she actually 'invited' friends over

"Yeah, the Hitachiins, remember them?"Haruhi nervously began to stir the curry faster hoping her father wouldn't ask any more questions

"Hm? Oh yes your two red headed friends"Ranka stood up from his stool and came over to look into the pot of curry

"You know Haruhi, I can tell when your not telling me the whole story"Ranka eyes sparkled as he eyes down his daughter

'Crap'

**-Hikaru and Kaoru—**

"And the game begins now"Kaoru stepped out of the limo carrying a box of the best sushi he could possibly find as Hikaru stepped out next carrying a bottle of overly expensive wine

"Haruhi! We're here!"Hikaru and Kaoru both knocked once on the door as they waited for Haruhi to come answer it

"Hello boys! Come in come in!"Ranka swung open the door dolled up in his drag queen clothes and make up. Hikaru and Kaoru both looked a bit shocked but kept their host smiles on

"Hello sir, this is for you"Hikaru handed Ranka the bottle of wine and bowed

"And this is also for you, thank you for having us tonight"Kaoru bowed also as Ranka stepped to the side and let them both in

'Hm.. The one of the right is Hikaru, on the left is Kaoru'Ranka thought as he remembered what Haruhi told him about their hair styles

"Haruhi your boyfriends are there!"Ranka yelled as he saw Hikaru and Kaoru both suddenly stop. He walked up behind them and placed his hands on their shoulders giving them a good squeeze

"You two are so lucky to be dating my little girl! And without my consent too"Ranka raised his hands and slapped them both on the back

'That hurt'Hikaru and Kaoru both tried to shake it off

"Actually we came to get you permission.."Hikaru nervously began to shake as Ranka gave him a way to friendly smile

"We wanted to know if we could pursue a more long term relationship with her"Kaoru was just as nervous as his brother when Ranka pushed them into the sitting room. Haruhi gave her father a blank star as he quickly released the two and sat back down.

"Haruhi one of these two boys want you to marry them I think, but I'm not sure which one is asking"Ranka picked up his chopsticks as Hikaru and Kaoru sat down.

"Marriage!"Haruhi nearly dropped her bowl of curry as the twins both exchanged a look of confusion between them

"Oh yes, surely they don't intend to date you and not marry you sometime in the future.. right?"Ranka placed his bowl down and looked over to Hikaru and Kaoru.

"I'd gladly marry your daughter sir"Kaoru answered first trying his best to remain clam

"But I'd make the more suitable husband, I'm the oldest of the Hitachiin twins"Hikaru smiled confidently as Haruhi slowly scooted away from the table

"Hikaru back off please"Kaoru nudged Hikaru trying to remain in control

"You back off Kaoru, the oldest should marry first"Hikaru pushed Kaoru slightly to the side

"That's an old fashion way of thinking, beside I'm the better designer"Now it was getting a bit more personal as a smirk spread across Rankas face

"But you suck at detail"Hikaru dropped the smile he was trying to hold onto an glared at Kaoru

"You suck at kissing"Kaoru spat back as Haruhi was now back against her door trying to hide

"You suck at everything else! I got the first kiss stupid!"Hikaru yelled as he stood up. Kaoru glared at his brother and stood up as well returning his glare.

"YOU'RE A PERVERT"

"You're an IDIOT!"

"YOUR 5TH IN OUR GRADE!"

"YOUR ONLY 4TH CAUSE YOU CHEAT!"

"DO NOT!"

"DO TOO!"

"DO NOT!"

"DO TOO!"

"YOUR DON'T EVEN LIKE HER"

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT HIKARU! I LOVE HER"

"BUT I LOVED HER FIRST!"

and then it was silent….

Clap Clap Clap

"Boys, good job, you both have my approval"Ranka clapped as Haruhi sat there next to him completely confused

"What do you mean sir?"Hikaru backed away from Kaoru and gave an apologetic bow.

"Any boy who is willing to fight with his own twin for my daughter, really cares"Ranka smiled at them both as Haruhi just sat there in shock and annoyance at her fathers way of pushing peoples buttons. Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other both holding the same blank expression and thinking

_**'I can't believe I tied with this idiot'**_

**demand is 4 :P**


	9. She knows

**Thank you for the reviews**

"Guys really.. I'm too tired for this"Haruhi protested as she was dragged down onto an overly soft couch. They had taken Hauhi over to their house right after school, their absents at the club would be noted but they honestly couldn't do the brothery love act today

"It's just one movie Haruhi"Hikaru kissed her cheek as she was sandwiched between the two of them. In the darkness of Hikarus bedroom the only light was coming from the tv

"Ugh can't I just sleep!"Haruhi was annoyed, she didn't sleep much last night because her father kept on talking about how amazing it would be if she could keep both of the twins instead of just having one.

'Would it kill you not to touch her?'Kaoru tried his best to remain civil to Hikaru when Haruhi was around. But with each kiss and hug he's patients was growing thinner and thinner

"Maybe when we're done"Hikaru whispered seductively into Haruhis ear causing her face to flush red and lean towards Kaoru

"I'll protect you my little Haruhi"Kaoru wrapped his arms around her and gave his brother a cocky smile. Hikaru rolled his eyes as Haruhi wiggled out of Kaorus grip and sat between the two of them annoyed by their childish antics

'What's wrong with these two? If they pull that whole twin fight on me I'll be pissed'Haruhi leaned back against the cushion as the movie began to play

**-Hikaru—**

'Stupid Kaoru.. always hugging her, she was mine first'

**-Kaoru—**

'Moron, sitting there pouting is hurting him more then helping, whatever'

**-Haruhi—**

'…' Haruhi laid there asleep resting against Kaoru shoulder to keep from falling. It was only 20 minutes in and she had already passed out from exhaustion. Kaoru ran his fingers through her hair ignoring the dirty looks Hikaru was giving him

"Would you give it a rest already?"Hikaru glared at Kaoru who continued to stroke her hair softly

"I don't hear her complaining"Kaoru remained clam as he leaned forward and kissed her forehead

"If she was awake she would be!"Hikaru stood up from the couch and turned the tv off and the lights on

"Your wake her, be quiet and control yourself for once"Kaoru rolled his eyes as Hikaru glared down at him

"She's mine"Hikaru reached down and gripped Kaorus hair tugging his head back

"She's mine right now so let go"Kaoru glared up at his brother who was tugging his hair harder then he thought possible

"Kaoru I challenge you to a homerun"Hikaru glared down at his younger brother. He had always loved him, but right now, he was the enemy

"You want a challenge huh? Fine then Hikaru it's on. First one to a home run wins her for good got it?"Kaoru managed to wiggle his hair free of his brothers grip

"How about whoevers better gets her?"Hikaru was upping the challenge, even if his brother got to her first, he'd be her last. Kaoru glared at his brother not even noticing Haruhi pull away from him.

_**"Has all this been a game to you two?"**_

**Busted :P demand is 3 :P**


	10. The Pain

**Thank you for the reviews :D**

"You…YOU FUCKING BASTARD!"Haruhi yelled as she stood up away from both of them. They had admitted that the games had been going on for awhile and now.. she was pissed

"Haruhi please just let us explain everything"Kaoru reached out and tried to grab her hand

"DON'T TOUCH ME!"Haruhi snapped at Kaoru who back up a bit

"Haruhi please, we love you it wasn't what it seems"Hikaru tired to explain as he reached out for Haruhito clam her down

**SLAP**

"I HATE YOU BOTH! YOU SELFISH JERKS! YOU USED ME FOR YOUR SICK LITTLE GAMES!"Haruhi was screaming at them, it was worse then the first time she did it because now she was hurt, she was really hurt. She could feel her eyes tearing up as they both moved closer to her

"Haruhi please"Kaoru grabbed her arm as Hikaru was recovering from the shock

"KAORU I HATE YOU MOST OF ALL!"Haruhi ripped her hand out of his grasp and back up away from them with the tears streaming down her face

"You took something special and turned it into a game, a kiss is one thing but I gave you something more.. and you Hikaru, you were going to sleep with me just to one up your brother.. how could you do something like that? FORGET BOYFRIENDS YOU TWO WERE SUPPOSED TO BE MY BESTFRIENDS!"It was the first time she really called them her best friends to their faces. But now it was out of hurt. She was betrayed by them and hurt beyond anything she could ever had imagined

"Don't bother talking to me, either of you"Haruhi walked out the door. She didn't make a fuss she didn't take their limo home. She just got out of there.

"We messed up"Hikaru fell to his knees as he leaned against Kaorus leg

"I can't believe we even started this stupid competions"Kaoru leaned against the desk and gripped it with his hands

"She's so angry.. do you think she'll ever forgive us?"Hikaru question as he looked up at Kaoru with hollow eyes

"We don't deserve to be forgiven"

**-Haruhi—**

"Those stupid asswholes"Haruhi whipped the tears from her eyes as she walked along the sidewalk. It was going to be darker soon and then night fall would take over everything.

"I should have just called a cab"Haruhi curled up into a ball on the side of the sidewalk and let her tears stream down her cheeks

"Haruhi?"A voice called as Haruhi lifted her head to reveal a limo

"Kyoya-senpai, hi"Haruhi looked up and then stood up and turned away from him

'Wasn't she supposed to me at the Hitachiins?'Kyoya stepped out of the limo and walked up behind her

"Haruhi step inside please I'll take you home"Kyoya grabbed Haruhis arm and placed her inside the limo and shut the door as the driver nodded having over heard him speaking

"Do you mind telling me what happened?"Kyoya leaned against the cushion and looked at her. She sat there sniffing trying not to cry

"No-nothing"Haruhi pulled her feet up onto the couch and huddled herself together

"People don't cry on the sidewalk over nothing, did you have a fight with your boyfriends?"Kyoya was very aware of her relationship with the twins, the profit from it was wonderful and hard not to see

"They were using me… like.. like I really was a toy"Haruhi whispered as she finally clamed down and set her feet back on the floor.

**-ring-**  
><strong>-ring-<strong>  
><strong>-ring-<strong>

'Hikaru'Haruhi looked down at her phone and then saw Hikarus picture pop up. She pressed ignore then turned it off

"I see, driver take us back to the estate and put a call into Tamaki requesting he come over"Kyoya told the driver who nodded and turned around

"I thought you were taking me home?"Haruhi questioned as she rubbed her red puffy eyes

"Your in no condition to see your father or be alone, I'll phone the others to come and care for you"

**-Tamaki—**

"What? My Haruhi isn't happy? What's wrong?"Tamakia held the phone closely worried as he started to shake

"I do not know sir, I was only informed to call you and request you bring young masters Morinozuka and Honinozuka"

**-Haruhi—**

"Thank you"Haruhi took the cup from Kyoyas hand. They sat there on the bottom floor of his bedroom waiting for the others

"It'll be fine"Kyoya gave her a half hug and then went to sit across from her. He wasn't good at affection or comforting

"HARUHI!"Tamakis voice screamed as he burst through the doors with Mori and Honey behind him

"Hi"Haruhi looked up at them with her red puffy eyes.

"…"Tamaki

"…."Mori

'…."Honey

"WHAT HAPPENED?"

**-Hikaru and Kaoru—**

"She turned her phone off"Kaoru laid there on his bed holding his phone tightly in his grip

"She hates us"Hikaru clenched his teeth together. They sat there together on the bed in silence. Looking down at the bed sheets they both mumbled

_**"I think I really love her"**_

**demand is 3 :P**


	11. Mistakes

**Internet problems**

"Haru-chan please let us in"Honey knocked against the bathroom door softly. About 5 minutes ago once everyone showed up and started asking her questions she locked herself in the nearest bathroom where you could clearly hear her crying softly to herself

"Haruhi please? My little girl needs her daddy"Tamaki knocked against the door softly and whispered trying to get through to her

"Haruhi I'm sending Honey inside"Kyoya removed a key from his pocket and turned the lock.

"No she needs her daddy!"Tamaki yelled as Mori reached forward and held him back so Honey could pass through. Once safely inside Kyoya closed the door behind him.

"Haru-chan"Honey moved towards the bathtub where Haruhi sat huddled into the corner sobbing slightly. He crawled into the tub and gently started to stroke her short hair

"Haru-chan tell me what's wrong"Honey was the compassionate one of the group and knew how to handle these things. He waited and waited until Haruhi finally stopped crying and looked up at him

"I was just a toy to them"Haruhi whispered softly as Honey sat next to her finally understanding.

"Haru-chan, did you love one of them?"Honey watched her carefully as she sat up a bit

"I'm not sure.. I might have.. well if anything I used too"Haruhi whispered softly as Honey nodded in understanding

"You know Hika-chan and Kao-chan aren't bad guys, they just take things too far sometimes; I don't think they meant anything by it"Honey patted her back slightly trying to bring her to an understanding

"How do I know what they meant and what was part of their twisted game?"Haruhi questioned to herself as Honey climbed out of the tub

"Stay here okay Haru-chan?"Honey exited the bathroom and was met with a group of curious faces

"Get Hika-chan and Kao-chan here now"

**-Hikaru and Kaoru—**

"I don't think she'll except this.. it sounds so scripted"Hikaru clenched the paper in his hands before crumpling it up

"Maybe we should just wing it"Kaoru handed Hikaru another sheet of paper

"We need to make a perfect apology.. she's really hurt this time"Hikaru slammed his face into the bed and groaned in annoyance

"Then maybe it's best we don't write it down.. if it comes from the heart then maybe.. I don't know"Kaoru rubbed his forehead completely confused

**-ring-**  
><strong>-ring—<strong>

"Haruhi!"Hikaru and Kaoru yelled into the phone praying it was her

"I'm sorry but no, please come to my house immediately we have a crying girl locked in my bathroom and I don't think anyone of us but you two can remove her"

**-Haruhi—**

"Hikaru was always the impulsive one..and Kaoru was the compassionate one.. did I love one of them? Or both of them? Sure there's a lot of like about them… but love is a bit much isn't it.."Haruhi mumbled as she laid at the bottom of the tub playing with her hands

"But if I didn't why does it hurt so badly to think they never really cared for me"Haruhi was questioning even herself as her hands pressed into her chest. It was that throbbing pain that they always talked about in movies, but now it was all too real

**-Hikaru and Kaoru—**

"Get in there and apologize to my little girl!"Tamaki yelled as he grabbed the twins and dragged them into the room where everyone else sat

"Tamaki stop"Kyoya placed his hand on tamakis shoulder as he was about to throw the twins into the bathroom

"Tama-chan they need to go in separately"Honey explained as he motioned for Mori to grab Kaoru

"Mori let me down!"Kaoru struggled as Mori held him up in the air

"Hikaru you heard them, go in there and make up for whatever you did to my princess!"Tamaki pushed Hikaru towards the door. It was a normal door but for some reason seemed like it had suddenly been set on fire by the way Hikaru touched it. He turned the knob quickly and stepped inside.

"Haruhi"Hikaru whispered as he walked deeper into the bathroom and saw a bit of brown pop up from the side of the tub

"GO AWAY!"Her eyes looked alarmed as spotted Hikaru. She reached for the nearest thing that happened to be a bottle of shampoo and throw it straight at him

"Haruhi please let me explain"Hikaru dodged the bottle and walked closer to her

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!"Haruhi might have been over reacting but she didn't care at this point, he through the soap nearest to her at him and by then he was already climbing into the tub

"I'm so sorry Haruhi, I'm so sorry"Hikaru grabbed Haruhis arm and pulled her against him tightly. She struggled and pounded her fist against him in frustration but he stayed firm

"I'm so sorry Haruhi, I took things too far, I love you, I love you so much please forgive me"Hikaru held her tighter as she slowly stopped hitting him and her fingers crawled her shirt

"I-I hate you!"Haruhi clenched her teeth together through the tears as Hikaru held her there

"I was jealous, and I still am.. I just seemed like Kaoru was becoming your favorite and I couldn't stand it.. I want to be your favorite, I don't want to share you!"Hikaru looked down at her feeling completely free from all the guilt he had, he had wanted to say that for so long but never found the words.

"I don't pick favorites"Haruhi pulled away from him with that hurt look in his eyes

"It doesn't excuse what you did Hikaru, you used me, and more importantly you lied to me"Haruhi never really cared before about those things but now they mattered so much. He hurt her.

**-knock-**  
><strong>-knock-<strong>

"Hikaru we're swtitching"Kaoru opened the door slightly so he could peer inside

"No! Kaoru I'm not sharing her! I don't want to!"Hikaru pulled Haruhi back to him and wrapped his arms around her protectively

"Hikaru let go"Haruhi whispered as she leaned into his chest not having the strength to fight back

"No, not anymore, I won't give you up, not to him not to anyone"Hikaru argued as he glared back at Kaoru

"It's not up to you Hikaru! Now stop being childish"Kaoru agrued as he made his way to them. Haruhi stood there feeling that pain rush back as their voices enclosed her, they were fighting over her again, not even giving her a say, she hated it, she hated them, she hated how they were treating her like she was a toy

**"I DON'T WANT EITHER OF YOU!"**

**demand is 4 :P**


	12. Hikarus Try

**Thank you for the reviews :D**

It'd been a long week without them talking, let's just say it couldn't have been more awkward in the host club with the twins fighting and Haruhi not taking any clients

"I can't take this anymore"Hikaru mumbled as he paced the floor of his bedroom. Not only had Haruhi no spoken to him but neither had Kaoru

"Haruhi.. How can I apologize to you!"It was a frustrating process as Hikaru stare out his bedroom window running over everything he could possibly do to make it up to her for whatever he did

**-Haruhi—**

"Dad stop it"Haruhi pushed her dad away as he tried to hug her for the 5th time today

"Haruhi talk to me please, you haven't been out all week and now it's Friday; go have fun"Ranka patted his daughter head since she wouldn't let him hug her and walked away into his bedroom

"… I can't ignore them for ever I guess"Haruhi leaned against the table and opened her phone. She scrolled through the hundreds of texts she had gotten from Hikaru and Kaoru over the week. All of them repeating how sorry each of them were

'Why does there have to be two of them?'Haruhi closed her eyes and scrolled between the two of them, she hit the call button and held it to her ear without looking who she called

"Haruhi?"His voice was filled with hopeful disbelief

"Hi Hikaru"Haruhi whispered softly into the phone

"Hi! How are you? Do you need something? Do you want to see me?"He was rambling off which only showed how nervous he must have been

"I just wanted to talk, do you feel like coming over? We can watch a movie"Her voice was a bit unsure of it's self as Haruhi stood up and made her way over to the kitchen

"Yes! I'll be there in 5 minutes!"You could hear his footsteps hitting the ground running down the steps

"But you live 10 minutes away"Haruhi removed a bag of popcorn from her cabinet

"I'll make it in 5! I promise!"Haruhi laughed slightly as she closed her phone.

"Impulsive as ever"Haruhi smiled slightly at the thought of Hikaru rushing through his house and then forcing his driver to somehow make it to her house in 5 minutes

**-7 minutes later—**

"Haruhi I'm sorry I'm late!"Hikaru stood there in her door way looking like a mess. His shirt was half hanging out of his pants which weren't even remotely the same color as his shirt and he looked exhausted

"I thought you'd be here in 5, you made me wait 2 minutes"Haruhi was teasing of course but Hikaru took it seriously as rush over to her

"I'm sorry! I had to run here once we go stuck in traffic"Hikaru explained franticly as Haruhi stood there a bit shocked

"Hikaru it's fine, I'm joking okay?"Haruhi placed her hand against his chest trying to clam him. He was completely scared of messing up his chance to make it up to her

"Okay"Hikaru took a deep breath and followed her into the sitting room where she had placed their pop corn and drinks

"Any movie?"Haruhi questioned as she pointed to the shelve that held the movies

"Anything you want"Hikaru smiled the best host smile he could manage

'What happened? He's normally so opinionated'Haruhi studied his face for a moment and then turned back to the shelve

"How about a chick flick?"Haruhi smiled herself knowing fully well that Hikaru hated anything mushy

"That sounds nice"Okay something seriously wrong. Haruhi pulled off a simply action movie and popped it in. She made her way back to Hikaru who that there looking way too happy

"Hikaru what's wrong?"Haruhi questioned as she looked over to him. Not only was he being way too nice but he was sitting at least a foot away from her

"Nothing, why?"Hikaru gave her a kind almost tender smile and Haruhis face went blank

"Tell me the truth or I'll kick you out"A look of panic covered his face as he inched towards her

"I don't want to mess this up again, if your giving me another chance I don't want to screw anything up; we'll take things slow if you want and I can be a gentlmen and.. and I won't be jealous anymore.. or at least I'd try not to be"Hikaru eyes were shaking as he looked at her terrified of her answer. Haruhi stared at him shocked, unsure of what to say

'He's so scared of losing me that he'd be willing to change to much about him?'Haruhi couldn't believe the strong minded twin was actually being so willing to change

"I don't want you to change Hikaru, it's okay"Haruhi smiled sincerely and Hikaru let out a sign of relief

"Can I hug you?"Hikaru held out his arms a bit scared as Haruhi leaned forward and rested against his chest

"Am I forgiven?"Hikaru whispered softly as he stroked her short brown hair

_**"Not yet, but your doing an okay job"**_

**demand is 4:P**


	13. lovED

**Thank you for the reviews:D**

"Where have you been?"Hiakru walked into his bed room to see Kaoru sitting there

"I went out, you talking to me now?"Hikaru walked over and sat beside his brother

"Yeah"Kaoru leaned against his brothers shoulder

"I'm sorry"In perfect unison they apologized, it brought a chuckle out of them

"You went to see Haruhi did you?"Kaoru questioned, there was no anger or jealous in his voice

"Yeah, she's kind of forgiven me; I think she'll be calling you soon"Hikaru wrapped his arms around his brother and rubbed his back

"I don't think so, I took it way too far"Kaoru truly did feel bad for what he did. He took what should have been a special memory and twisted it into a sick game that ruined her trust in them

"I guess that's why she called you first"Kaoru pulled away from Hikaru and rested against the bed

"I don't get it"Hikaru followed his brother as they both stared at the ceiling

"She was ready to forgive you, she won't be ready to forgive me for awhile I guess"Kaorus words floated in the air as silence over took them

-The next day—

"Kao-chan are you okay?"Honey asked as he walked over to kaoru who was sitting alone

"Huh? Oh yeah"Kaoru looked off into the distance where Haruhi and Hikaru stood together talking to some guests

"You know Kao-chan, you don't have to worry too much"Honey patted Kaorus hand to get his attention again

"Haruhi forgives"Mori patted Kaorus head and turned to Haruhi who was actually looking back at Kaoru this time

"See Kao-chan"Honey whispered softly as he caught Haruhi looking back at kaoru before she turned away

"Still.. I hurts to see her so happy with him"Kaoru clenched his teeth together feeling the pain. It was like having his heart ripped out, he knew he should be happy for his brother since he looked so happy now, but still, he wanted to take Hikarus place

**-Hikaru—**

"Haruhi don't you think you should go talk to him"Hikaru whispered softly as the girls all chooed over the cakes

"Talk to who?"Haruhi was playing that game

"Kaoru"Hikaru nudged her shoulder

"No" and that was it conversation over

**-Honey and Mori—**

"Takashi I don't like it when they fight"Honey looked up at Mori as they walked back to their place

"Haruhi will forgive him when she's ready"Mori took his seat next to honey

"But why is Haru-chan taking so long to forgive Kao-chan?"

**-Haruhi: 4th corridor—**

"I should have asked Honey or Mori to help me"Haruhi held the heavy stake of books in her hand as she made her way back to the music room. Tamaki had sent her to go grab some books form the library but since he didn't say what to get she ended up with one of everything

'Okay too heavy'Haruhi set the books down on the ground and leaned against the stake trying to catch a breath

"Need some help?"His voice was a bit nervous

"No thanks"Haruhi shot a glare at Kaoru who stood in front of her. He reached down and picked up half the stake anyway

"I said no thanks"Haruhi picked up the other stake and began to walk after him

"I know"Kaoru continued to walk along ahead of her. It was silent.

"Haruhi when are you going to forgive me?"Kaoru walked along beside her trying to get her attention

"Never"Simple as that Haruhi didn't even met his eyes

"Haruhi please I'm sorry"Kaoru pleaded softly with soft caring eyes.

"Why should I forgive you"Her feet stopped moving and she stood there. Kaoru placed the books down and then put hers down as well.

"Because I made a mistake and I'm sorry"His hands gripepd her shoulder keeping her looking straight at him. Kaoru eyes softened as his expression was imperfect full of fear and confusion

"I know you made a mistake"Haruhi eyes narrowed into a glare and she pushed him back but Kaoru didn't budge

"Then why not forgive me! Or at least talk to me! I miss you Haruhi"He was completely honest, his eyes panicked

"Because… "Her hands went to her sides as her fingers curled into a fist

"Because what?"His voice had softned as he held her there. His heart was going crazy, full of fear and worry that he had just made of fool of himself for nothing, but yet he also didn't care because he would try again and again until she forgave him for the mistake he had. Haruhi looked up at him. The tears in her eyes from frustration ran down her cheeks as she opened her mouth to yell

_**"BECAUSE I LOVED YOU!"**_

**demand is 4 :P**


	14. I can be him

**Thank you for the reviews :D**

'Stop it! Stop crying! Come on pull it together!'Hikaru crouched down behind the wall clenching his teeth together to keep from crying. He had followed Haruhi to come and see if she needed help but now, he needed her. His body shook with pain and he couldn't help but feel the need to cry

"Haruhi"Kaorus voice reached his ears

"DON'T TOUCH ME KAROU!"And then the foot steps echoed through the halls

'Get up! Get up!'Hikaru had to mentally beat himself to stand up.

"Hey Haruhi where's the fire?"Hikaru stepped out and stopped Haruhi who had dry tears on her cheeks

"Hikaru"Her arms wrapped around him as her face pressed into his chest. Hikaru nervous looked down at her before wrapping his arms around her and looking up to see Kaoru looking at them.

"Ha.."Kaorus voice fell to a whisper as he looked at them. And then he turned away from them, his foot steps ticked like clock work till they disappeared

"Hikaru take me home"Haruhi mumbled into his chest not waiting anyone to see her crying

"Okay"

**-Kaoru-**

"Dammit! I had her! I had her!"Kaoru stood over the chair punching the cushion once the last guest had left

"I had her!"Kaoru lifted the chair up and tossed it across the room watching it shatter onto the floor

"Did Kao-chan and Hika-chan switch?"Honey asked confused as the others all sat together watching Kaoru

"Mm, Kaoru is the non-violent one"Kyoya looked down into his notebook and began writing

"I wonder what could have set him off"Tamaki stared at the scene before him perplexed

"Haruhi said she loved him before the fight, then left with Hikaru"Mori stared at the scene without an emotion visible on his face

"Well that's tragic"Kyoya commented

"Poor Kao-chan!"Honey eyes swelled up with tears for his friend

"A man who lost his love?…. Gentlemen we must help him!"Tamaki stood up and raised his arm

"But Tama-chan don't you love Haru-chan too?"Honey asked a bit confused as Mori handed him a tissue

"Yes"Tamaki lowered his head and looked down into his hands

"But if my little girl has fallen for another man, I have no choice but to step aside"Tamaki looked over to Kaoru and then smiled slightly

"Tamaki you speak as if you had a chance with her"Kyoya looked up from his note book with a smirk. Tamaki eyes watered with tears

"Mommys so mean!"

**-Fujioka residence—**

"Haruhi do you need anything?"Hikaru laid her down on her bed. She had fallen asleep on the car ride from crying and now was barely awake

"Stay"Haruhi looked away from him, ashamed of her desperation

"I wasn't going anywhere"Hikaru pulled the chair from her desk up to her bedside and sat there stroking her hair till she fell asleep

'Haruhi.. why him?'Hikaru wanted to ask her, he wanted to know why not somehow he managed not to

"Being impulsive almost cost me you.. I won't let that happen again"Hikaru leaned back against the chair and closed his eyes, he was exhausted from the days events and needed a break. Softly he smiled and whispred

_**"Who am I trying to kid"**_

__  
><strong>short but important chapter <strong>


	15. Hushed Words

**Thank you for the reviews :D**

"I see so what's what happened"Tamaki sat with his legs crossed pondering kaorus story

"Can I leave now?"Kaoru looked out the window to see it was already dark and he hadn't left the club room yet

"Not yet, gentlemen any ideas on how to help the poor soul?"Tamaki turned to Mori, Honey, and Kyoya who as sat on the other side of the room

"Tama-chan I wanna go home!"Honey whined as Mori patted his head

"Go take a nap"Mori pointed to the empty bed that was on the far side of the room

"Tamaki I'm growing impatient, I'm leaving without you"Kyoya stood up and grabbed his things heading for the door

"Mommy I expect dinner ready when I get home!"Tamaki yelled as Kyoya closed the door behind him, Kyoya stopped only to glare back at Tamaki

"Make you own dinner"

**-Haruhi—**

"Feeling better?"Hikaru whispered softly as he stroked her hair. Haruhis eyes fluttered open as she looked up at him

"When did you crawl in bed with me?"Haruhi sat up now really sure of what happened as Hikaru pulled himself up his arms wrapped around her

"When you started crying in your sleep"Hikaru placed a light kiss on her forehead and held her close against his chest. Haruhi turned to her right to lean back against him.

"Sorry about that"Haruhi closed her eyes since they were puffy and felt heavy to her

"Haruhi, I can be like this all the time you know"Hikaru whispered softly against her neck as he leaned forward and nuzzled her slightly

"It's not you"Haruhi placed her hand over his arms that were now wrapped around her waist

"But I can be"Hikaru lips trailed softly up to her ear. He was being gentle and soft, just like he thought his brother would be in this situation

"I don't want you to be anyone but you okay Hikaru? Now come on, I'm going to make dinner and your welcome to stay"It was probably the only time she'd ever invited him to dinner and Hikaru jumped at the chance. He grabbed her hand and ran out the door with her

"I'll help"Hikaru ran into the kitchen with Haruhi and handed her the pink apron that sat on the counter

"That's my dads"Haruhi took the apron and placed it on the side then reached into the cabinet and took out a dark almost black one

"This is mine, get out a big pot okay"Haruhi pointed to the bottom drawer

"Why do you wear such an ugly apron?"Hikaru crouched down and removed the biggest pot he could find

"Because it doesn't get dirty as fast, my dads one gets dirty every time so I always have to wash it; measuring cup please"Haruhi pointed to the top cabinet the held all the measuring cups. Hikaru opened it and then grabbed the biggest one he could find in there to make sure she had enough.

"You're actually being help"Haruhi took the cup from him a bit surprised but happy at the same time. It wasn't like Hikaru to help so willingly, normally he just sat around waiting for her to finish whatever it was she needed to do.

"Geeze thanks"A snickering sound came from Hikaru as he stepped out of the kitchen realizing she no longer needed his help and he'd just be getting in the way if he stayed any long. He leaned over the wooden counter and waited tapping his fingers against the wood

**-Kaoru—**

"Not home huh?"Kaoru walked around Hikarus room and found it was the same as it had been that morning and his bag was nowhere to be found. Kaorus walked along the carpeted floor then sat down on Hikarus desk chair that had been newly cushioned by how soft it felt

"He must be with her"Kaorus eyes wondered towards the open window as the curtains blew in and he walked towards it. He pulled the windows shut and listened to the silence.

"I should have just shared her"

**-Haruhi and Hikaru—**

"It's okay"Hikaru responded as he took Haruhis plate and put them in them in the sink. To Haruhis surprise Hikaru actually started to wash them

"You don't have to do that you know"Haruhi stood next to him washing in amazement that he knew how to use a sponge

"Then here, rinse and I'll wash"Hikaru handed the soapy plate to her and Haruhi took it without question, with only 2 bowls and 2 pairs of chops sticks they finished quickly

"Where'd you learn how to wash dishes?"Haruhi handed him the dish towel for him to dry his hands but it just whipped them on his pants

"The boss once made us watch a series on commoners household chores, me and Kaoru ended up trying it for fun once but it was boring"Hikaru explained as he sat down on the floor only to have Haruhi motion for him to follow her

"Sounds just like him"Haruhi held open her bedroom door and lead Hikaru inside. He watched as she fixed her bed sheets and then withdrew a sleeping bag from the closet

"You can sleep in here if you want"Haruhi offered him the sleeping bag and Hikaru stared at it a bit confused but took it anyway

"You inviting me to stay over?"The disbelieve in his voice was obvious, that was something Haurhi would never allow normally unless they bugged her about it long enough

"I guess so, just don't try anything or I'll kick you out; besides my dad isn't coming home anyway"Haruhi shrugged as she sat on her bed and withdrew a book from her night stand. Hikaru unrolled the sleeping bag and then went to join her. His back rested against the headboard of her bed while she leaned back against his chest.

"Why do you read so much?"Hikaru stared down at the book and started to read a few lines himself

'Kaoru loves to read'Hikaru face fell for a moment but he quickly picked it back up before Haruhi could notice

"I same reason you like video games I guess"Haruhi turned the page on her book but couldn't as Hikaru plucked the book from her hands

"Your on page 165"Hikaru closed the book and placed it back on the night stand. Haruhi gave him an annoyed look and reached over to pick it up again but was stopped but Hikaru suddenly yanking her towards him so she pressed up against his chest

"Hikaru I want my book"Haruhi looked up at him to find that he was looking at her in a different way. That shine in his eyes, was the same as that night when they sat alone in the park and the night he came to rescue her from the storm. His heart was being exposed and she could see clearly into him everything that he felt.

'I might not be the most compactable for her, but I can try'Hikaru placed his hand against her cheek and tilted her to look up at him. He watched her carefully studying her features like he had once seen his brother do from a distance. Her lips tasted like sugar but Haruhi was melting. Her eyes closed slowly as she pressed back against him enjoying the sweet kiss full of innocent intentions.

'I like you Hikaru'Haruhi knew she liked him, she had always had a slight crush on him but it was far from the love she had felt for Kaoru

"Haruhi"Hikaru pulled away from her. The sweetest smile placed upon his lips as his hair covered his eyes slighltly only showing how his pupils locked on hers. His hand touched the back of her hair and slowly ran down along one single strain. Hikaru opened his mouth an in a tone that was no whisper and not a yell, but held all the confidence and fear they would he said.

_**"I love you"**_

**demand is 4:P**


	16. Painful truth

**Thank you for the reviews :D**

"Hikaru"Haruhi placed her hand against his cheek and smiled slight. She could see his heart beating in his eyes as he looked at her.

"You heard what I said didn't you?"Hikaru tore away from her and sat up, his eyes filled with the pain of rejection that he knew she was trying to give him gently. Haruhi sat up and looked at him with a sad almost regretful look in her eyes

"Why him? I'm just as good"Hikaru pulled his legs up close to him and leaned against the wall. Haruhi scooted next to him and leaned on his shoulder.

"But your not him Hikaru, you two are very different and that is the reason you love me to begin with, the fact I can tell you two apart means you can never be Kaoru"Haruhi felt Hikaru shifting and then he was off the bed and she was sitting there alone. Hikaru looked back at her with a slight smile on her lips. He reached down and grabbed the sleeping bag then dropped it back down onto the floor

"Haruhi let's go"Hikaru grabbed her hand and ignored her protests as he dragged her out the door and into the street where Hikaru quickly hailed down a cab. It was a cold night and the sky was filled with clouds as the cab pulled up in front of them

"Hikaru where are we going!"Haruhi yelled as he tossed her into the cab and then climbed in after her

"I'm taking you back where you belong"

**-Kaoru—**

"None of these are any good"Kaoru looked down at the piece of blank paper in front of him. His room was covered in shattered crumpled up papers he had thrown behind him in the process of writing

"Haruhi.. I'm sorry for everything please forgive me, I love you and… UGH!"Kaoru crumpled the paper up and tossed it behind him. He threw the pen into the trash can no being able to even think of anything else to write to her. As he walked his fee crushed some of the papers on the ground until he reached his bed

"KAORU! KAORU OPEN YOUR DOOR!"Hikarus voice yelled from somewhere outside as Kaoru immediately opened his door to see Hikaru coming down the hall way dragged Haruhi behind him. Kaoru opened his mouth to ask what Hikaru was doing but had the wind knocked out of him with Haruhi was pushed into his chest

"You two stay here till you make up!"Hikaru slammed the door shut and locked it from the outside behind leaning back against it

'It's for the best… good luck Kaoru'Hikaru clenched his teeth together and held back the tears he knew were coming.

"Hikaru open the door!"Kaorus pounded against the door as Hikaru pulled himself up and walked down the hall towards his room

"I love both of them"Hikaru smiled full heartily feeling the pain of rejection and compassion for his brother mix. As he heard Kaorus voice soften in the distance he whispered to himself

_**"Good luck brother"**_

**demand is 4 :P**


	17. I love you

**100 reviews :D and on the final chapter no less :P**

"So now what?"Haruhi sat on the floor as Kaoru finally stopped trying to open the door. It was well past midnight now but the moment was to stressed for either of them to sleep

"Can we talk?"Kaoru had his hand gripped on the knob tightly in his frustration. He was a messy. His hair had to be the most disgustingly jumbled mess and as for his clothes, let's just say his mother would have lectured him for hours about it.

"Okay"Haruhi spoke softly and unsurely. Her hands touched one of the crumpled up papers on the floor and she looked around to floor to see the papers all around the ground

"What is all this?"Haruhi started to stand up and found that every time she stepped it'd be on a piece of paper

"Failed idea.. Haruhi I'm sorry, form the bottom of my heart I'm sorry; I love you, I truly do and without you.. just look at me.. I can't sleep, nothings funny, and.. it feels like the biggest part of me is gone..somewhere along the line you began more important to me then anything.. and anyone"Kaoru stood there infront of her. Tears fresh in his eyes as he stared at her unsure of what to do. His heart hurt and his body was craving to hold her in his arms but he knew she'd push him away. Haruhi stared at him, letting every work sink in.

'Does he mean it..'Haruhi moved her feet forward and before she even knew it herself she was wrapping her arms around him with tears in her eyes and a sniffle coming from her

"I hate you"Haruhi whispered softly against him. The sky darkened and in the distance you could see the flashing of lighting moving closer. With her back to the storm Haruhi didn't even notice but Kaorus eyes were fixed on it as he wrapped his arms around her tightly

"I love you, I love you so much Haruhi; I'll do anything to make you happy and I'll never leave your side again"He could feel her tears soak his shirt as he held her there. The lighting was growing closer and Kaoru didn't have much time.

'He's a liar, he's a liar and I hate him'Haruhi gripped his shirt tightly as she stood there in his arms. It was the most painful part of their fight, the making up and letting go of what happened before

'I need to get her away from there'Kaoru picked her up as she gripped him tightly still crying and unaware of the storm approaching. Kaoru moved quickly into one of the walk in closets where he kept most of his clothes. It was about the size of Haruhis bedroom and living room combined but as they got deeper the less sound their was considering the closets had stone walls. Kaoru reached the back of his closet where he hadn't been in over a month but knew it was clean because the clothes were freshly pressed.

"I don't believe you"Haruhi released his shirt when she felt her butt touch the ground and then realized that Kaoru had moved into the far back of what she assumed must be his closet because off all the clothes. It was dark but she could still make out his features that showed he was hurt

"Can you let me explain now please?"Kaoru sat next to her in the darkness. Their heads just barely touched the clothes hanging above and Kaoru pulled down a jacket from one of the hangers above him. He held the material in his hands for a moment

'This is from last spring, why is it in here? But at least it's not too heavy'Kaoru placed the jacket around Haruhis shoulders figuring she'd be cold in the night air and was pleased when she didn't throw it back at him. They sat in silence for a few more minutes until Kaoru felt a pressure on his shoulder, looking down he say Haruhis leaning against him

"You've got 5 minute to explain"Haruhis breathed out in a very cold tone

"It started out as me and Hikaru just wanting to date you, but after the kiss and then.. everything started to get out of control, we kept trying to one up each other to prove who you loved more.. but it turns out that it became more like you were a prize and not a person.. we just took things too far and I'm sorry, please Haruhi forgive me? I need you! I need you more then I need my own twin, you're my everything"Kaoru had broken down and was now sitting in front of her, his hands gripped hers tightly praying that she'd forgive him.

"What if I told you I slept with Hikaru?"Haruhi closed her eyes and refused to look at him trying to make it look as convincing as possible that she had actually done something like that. There was a pause of silence as Kaoru tightened his grip on her hands and then released her

"I'd still ask you to be mine"Kaoru eyes were fixed on her face as she looked at him a bit surprised. His smile was imperfect and nervous with a bit of hurt mixed it. But he still wanted her, even with the thought that he had lost something he craved so much to his brother; he still wanted her.

"Kaoru"Haruhi placed her hands against his face with a slight smile on her lips. He was no jealous, he was being sincere and most of all, he wanted her in any condition she came in.

"Yeah?"Kaoru pressed his forehead against hers and looked deep into her big brown eyes hoping for something good to come off him spilling his heart out to her. Their eyes locked both searching for something different. Haruhi opened her mouth but then stopped as a smile curled onto her lips and then she opened her mouth to speak again

_**"I love you"**_

**END :D**


End file.
